Total Drama All Stars: My Way
by dark-princess153
Summary: After Joe is kicked off the island on the flush of shame and everyone's about to head to bed, a new boat comes over the horizon. Everyone is puzzled at the boat site and they hear Chris introduce their new team mates. What happens when these two characters are added to the Total Drama franchise, and what drama will they bring with them? ((WARNING: contains spoilers))


It was the end of the third challenge and Courtney and Duncan just switched teams, after Jo took the flush of shame and Cameron had made it to Boney Island that is. Everyone was just about to turn in for the night when we saw another speed boat coming in over the waves. Everyone turned in confusion, we didn't expect anyone's arival.

"Where are you guys going," Chris asked with his hands on his hips, "you guys need to welcome your new team mates to the island before you go!"

"New teamates," everyone shouted at once.

"Yup," Chris said.

The boat pulled into the dock and Chris walked onto the wooden planks, the rest of the campers followed behind him, but dared not to walk on the dock for the fear of loose planks.

"Say hello to your newest Villianous Vulture," Chris cried as a woman stepped off the boat and onto the dock. She looked to be about sixteen and she had dark purple hair that reached her waist. It was straight, and gleamed in the moonlight. She had brown eyes and she was wearing a black shirt with a cat skull on it, blue skinny jeans, and combat boots that was a little below her knees. She crossed her right leg behind her right and crossed her arms behind her back as a few luggage bags were thrown at her feet from the boat. (visual representation of her oufit: cgi/set?id=98522771)

"Hey," she said with a smile and small wave, "I'm Alice."

"Alice," Chris said, "you can join your team over there." He pointed towards the Villianous Vultures and threw her bags over at the team, followed by the girl.

"And," Chris said, looking back towards the boat, "your new Hamster." Everyone looked back at the boat and saw a boy step down from it. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and had a cowboy look to him. He had the whole sha-bang. Plaid red shirt, blue jeans, cowboy boots, and a hat that mached the dark brown color of his boots.

The boy tipped his had towards a specific girl and smirked, "Bill, it's a pleasure." Gwen blushed slightly and Courtney scoffed, then walked over to Alice and too her by the arm.

"Come on Alice," she said as she pulled the new girl in the direction of the cabin, "we can move into together since, aparently, we're both Vilians."

Alice grabbed one of her bags and continued in the direction Courtney was pulling her as she asked in a confused tone, "okay?"

Duncan walked up to Bill and stuck his fist out to him for a fist bump, "hey Bill, I'm Duncan." Bill returned the fist and smiled.

"Hey, nice to meet you," he said in a thick southern draw. Duncan picked up two of Alice's bags she left and looked at the guys.

"Hey, I'll be at the cabin with my stuff in a minute, I've got to go return these to that girl," he said as he turned to go to the cabin.

Bill looked at the rest of the Hamsters with a southern smile and asked, "so, who am I bunking with?"

Duncan continued through the forest and towards the loosers cabin, tripping over roots and small animals that get in the way. He finally made it to the cabins and knocked on the girls side of the loosing teams cabin. He heard the door open and he narrowed his eyes when he saw it was Courtney, his ex girlfriend.

He handed Courtney the bags and said coldly, "here, the new girl left some of her bags by the dock cuz' you pulled her away so fast."

Courtney snatched the bags from Duncan and threw them into the room, "don't blame this on me! It's not my falt."

Duncan rolled his eyes and turned to walk away from the cabin, "yea, whatever." He went to walk off the deck of the cabin and smirked back into the cabin, "night Alice!" Courtney slammed the door, not saying one final word to Duncan.

"So," Courtney said, placing the two bags next to Alice's feet, "Alice, right? Why did you sign up for Total Drama?"

"Well," Alice said, biting the inside of her lip and asking herself if she should tell them exactly what happened. "Actually, my mom signed me up," she said, resolving that she shouldn't, "she says I have disipline issues, so she sent me here hoping I would learn something."

Gwen looked at the new girl in the cabin, somewhat scared. Suddenly the camera cuts into a confessional with Gwen sitting on the toilet.

"Disipline issues," Gwen asked the camera in a retorical manner, "when she first came to the island on the boat she intimidated me a little, but now that I find out she has disipline issues I'm a little more scared of her. It's not the fact that I think she's going to beat me up or something, but if Duncan left Courtney for me. . ." Gwen didn't finish the thought, but she looked at the camera with a startled expression, knowing wwell the audience knew where she was going. The camera cut back to the cabin and Alice laid back on the bed she was sitting on, then bit her lip.

"So, what are we supposed to do," she wondered, not asking anyone in particular.

"Well," Courtney said, climbing up to her bed, "if we were in the other cabin we would have pleanty of things to do." She crossed her arms over her chest, angered by the fact that Chris moved her to the Vultures team.

"Anyway," Gwen said, bareling in on Courtney's coversation with the new girl, "there's alot of stuff we can do! We can walk down the lake, go swimming, hang out in the cabin!" The list continued as she listed everything that could be done at the camp, and none of it sounded apealing to Alice.

The screen cut away to yet another confessional, but this time Alice was the one behind the camera. She had her legs crossed and her arms folded over her chest with a small attitude bonded in both her expression, body language, and voice tone.

"Okay, so Gwen doesn't seem at all like I thought she was going to be," she said with her eyes narrowed, "I thought she was going to be cool, but she seems like she's on the wrong team."

The camera cut back into the girls side of the loosing cabin and showed Alice laying back on the bottom bunk she had been assigned as she said with a yawn, "alright, well, I'm going to bed. Talk to yall' in the morning." She quickly put her hands over her mouth in shock, hoping no one heard the slip of her southern draw. When everyone started to cuddle up undeer the blankets she felt she was safe and put her hands down in releaf, just before turning into bed.

Without time to think, the camera cuts back into the home of the confessionals and reveals Heather sitting down with a comedic look on her face.

"Did you hear that accent," she said with a long and evil laugh, "that was hilarious! I mean "ya'll", who is she? Some southern hick from America?" She put her hand onto her chin and through for a moment, "but, it did sound oddly familiar to that other Hero boy, what was his name? I think it was Bob or something." The camera then cut out one final time, just as the campeers drifted off to sleep.


End file.
